


Engraved in My Soul

by chionophilic_lass



Series: Cacophony and Silence [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band, Barista!Kenma, Café, First Meetings, Harassment, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Soulmate AU, Tattoos, Tragedy, Vocalist!Kuroo, a bit of violence, maybe it's just really sad but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chionophilic_lass/pseuds/chionophilic_lass
Summary: All through Kenma’s life, he ignored and avoided anything and anyone he perceives as danger or that might hurt him. And the biggest of that is the concept of soulmates. He treated it like it doesn’t exist even though he knew all too well that the very evidence of it is on his wrist. A blurred blob that he couldn’t make out what.Or the AU where people are born with blurred tattoos on different parts of their body. Once they made eye contact with their soulmate, the tattoos will clear out and will show an old manuscript of words that means something in relation with their partners.





	Engraved in My Soul

_Boring_.

Everything is boring especially if you're working graveyard shift on a cafe with no more than ten people busy on their own worlds at quarter to nine and you still have an hour and half before it's done. Time don't usually run this slow for Kenma but today, he must be unlucky.

He didn't think that he'll thank the annoying presence of his workmates who are on leave today because, Terushima is sick and Oikawa is taking care of his as well sick boyfriend.  Atsumu and Hanamaki were supposed to be with him today but those two were transferred to morning shift due to their disastrous antics during their shifts. At least by placing them on morning shift, they'll prevent doing it due to large crowds.

Kenma sighed. _I bet they're laughing their asses now if they see me this bored._ He thought, watching as the customers lessened every passing minute. He waited as more customers left until their gone, occasionally wiping the counter top to have something better to do.

It's already past 9:30 and no one's entering the cafe so he thought that he'll leave early today. Osamu, an equally silent and mild-mannered twin of Atsunu, is with him anyway. Gathering his things from his locker, he let out a yawn and then closed the locker.

"Going home early?" Osamu mused, entering the room after delivering an order at a fucking _9:30 PM_.

"Yeah. Take care of the cafe" Kenma nonchalantly said and went out through the backdoor where Osamu entered.

"Oi! You're leaving me alone?" The brunette whined like his twin brother. Kenma snickered, he knew Osamu is as lazy as him and didn't want to be left alone to do the cleaning.

"Stop whining like your brother or like Tooru. We don't want any more of them, do we?" Kenma mused, earning a _pretty much_ crumpled face from Osamu.

"Yeah right. Now that you mentioned it, it's a bit disgusting."

"I'll tell Atsumu that later."

"Oh no, you won't"

"Oh believe me I will."

"Kenma!" And with that, he left and walked straight to the streets that winds through the apartment complex he rented ever since he went to college and decided to live his life independently.

The dark night sky is littered with stars, Kenma noticed when he looked up—which he doesn't do usually because he's keeping his head down in able to not be noticed easily people. _It would be sunny tomorrow._ He added bitterly to the thought, already imagining the headache along with the crowd of people during rush hours—namely breakfast and lunch.

He sighed.

Whether Kenma should thank the deities for placing him in late night shift or not, he didn't know. After all, the first two hours of his shift is a pain in the ass especially when Terushima or Oikawa's there. Even the mere presence of one of them is enough for Kenma to have migraine.

But looking at the _bright_ side, his shift won't be that entertaining without those two morons either.

Kenma couldn’t help but think that the version of his life’s _bright sides_ seemed a bit _dim_. How unfair.

He put his head down and continued walking through the streets that winds towards his and Yaku, his best friend and roommate’s apartment instead of spacing out on the street, late at night (he's surprised that he bumped no one while his mind wander somewhere else).

Rounding on a corner, he froze on his spot upon hearing a bone chilling tune reverberating from a mediocre resto-bar near the overpass just two more streets before their apartment. Kenma wanted to go on, but his body decided to stay.

And so he did.

But he ignored the way his heart sped up its pace, making him gasp and put his hand on his chest. Ignored how the hair stood on its ends and goosebumps trash his skin. Ignored the way his body to go inside the establishment and stare at the band's vocalist like there's no tomorrow.

But the thing he ignored big time is the warm feeling that blossomed on his chest when he looked at the vocalist's face.

The song started and Kenma seemed like he forgot to breathe.

_From the direction of a certain planet,_  
a comet passes overhead.  
Like a child that likes to play pranks  
it softly strokes my back.

The vocalist's voice is deep and husky but came out from his lips like silk lathering skin. He was strumming the guitar like every note coming from it weaves the story of his life. Sings like it's his lifeline.

_I want to go to you, I can't go to you;_  
because just staring isn't enough.  
It's as if you know of neither conflict nor lies,  
I want to meet you.

His body jerked upon hearing the lyrics. It’s like that’s happening to him and it was unnerving for him. He knows he's perceptive and easily reads the majority like an open book. _But not like this_. It's as if he knows what the vocalist is thinking and what he is feeling. Then again, _he doesn't know this guy._

_Magnificent like a jewel,_  
the gods have dropped you into the universe.  
The things that we had desired for,  
is on that planet (star), right?

Kenma wanted to scream and run away. Away from the mysterious guy singing on front of him and away from the feelings that he evoked on him. But his feet remained glued on the spot. He mentally panicked for it.

A subtle movement from the vocalist broke Kenma's trail of thoughts. The vocalist glanced briefly at his right hand that's strumming the strings. He became curious about what's on the vocalist's wrist as he glanced on his own.

He wants to be petrified but his mind shoves that thought away like everything else.

All through Kenma’s life, he ignored and avoided anything and anyone he perceives as danger or that might hurt him. And the biggest of that is the concept of _soulmates_. He treated it like it doesn’t exist even though he knew all too well that the very evidence of it is on his wrist. A blurred blob that he couldn’t make out what.

_Why?_

It’s also because of his family.

You see, Kenma’s parents are not soulmates, but they love each other dearly that they decided to build a family without even thinking if they met their soulmates in the future. They were stable, yes, but it only lasted until he was nine and his dad found his destined pair. Of course, he and his mom is devastated about it but they accepted it—they’re just sad it happened while Kenma’s still young. Though his father still supports them financially and visits them with his wife every weekends or when he’s available.

Then another obstacle came just three years after his father left them. It was a week before Kenma’s birthday when it happened. No one could consider it as something to be celebrated, if anything, it was something every people who knew mourned at—the day when Kenma’s mom found her soulmate.

But also the day of her death.

The memory was bitter-sweet especially now that he’s staring at his wrist where his mom would usually check then caress with her thumb like it was a precious jewel. He didn’t understand why she does that every time she has a chance but looking at it now, it’s possibly because she didn’t meet her soulmate. Well, she technically did. Before she closed her eyes.

It was the worst day for Kenma, especially witnessing your mom die before your eyes—oh, yes. He was there. He’s in the backseat of their car and strapped carefully against the seat. Their car’s break didn’t work and a child happened to run across the street for whatever reason and his mom had no choice but to crash their it on a post to stop. He was awake the whole time and saw his mom collide her head with the post despite her seatbelt holding her back and got pierced by the broken glass.

He ducked in time to avoid the shards from wounding him but not soon enough to avoid witnessing his mom’s death. In shock, he forgot everything that happened while they were rescued but he remembered the smile his mom gave to him and to the man staring at her before she closed her eyes.

But the thing he couldn’t forget is how that man cried the most painful cry he heard his entire life.

After that incident, he woke up in the hospital with his dad, his dad and his mom’s soulmates beside him. His dad and his soulmate wanted to take him in due to his mom’s loss but he refused and said that he’ll just live alone with his grandma.

Only to be surprised when suddenly, Kenma’s mom’s soulmate took him in. After that, life went on smoothly with him living with his other dad. It was strange, but later, he found out that ever since his surrogate father met his mom, the man felt the urge to take care of him in replacement of her. Kenma’s phone vibrated from his pockets which startled him. He shook his head again, catching himself zoning out again. He fished his phone out then saw the message Yaku sent him. Asking him where he was now because he informed the guy earlier that he’ll be out of his shift early.

He cursed mentally. _How long am I spacing out on the streets?_ He thought, frustrated about many things he didn’t know.

_I’m being an idiot right now._

Glancing at the stage and at the vocalist one more time, he left without letting the song finish then texted Yaku that he’s already on his way home.

A few blocks away from their apartment complex, a group of four guys surrounded Kenma while he was trying to distract himself from the thoughts of that vocalist and his damned music.

“Hey, hey pretty boy. You alone?” a guy with red highlights and three piercings on his right ear asked slyly as he leaned towards him. Kenma wanted to retort back that he’s obviously alone but decided to keep quiet and continue walking. Besides, he knew those guys are no good. So he typed a quick message to Yaku with his hand inside his pockets but even before he could send it, one of the four guys snatched his arm and pulled him back.

“Oi! You’re a feisty one, eh? Why don’ ya play with us? Don’ worry, we’ll be quick!” the guy slurred. Right now, Kenma’s totally disgusted with this guys littered with tattoos, piercings and punky dyed hair. He struggled to be released but the guy’s grip only tightened and the guy with red highlights that talked to him earlier also grabbed him on the other arm while gesturing the others to do what they wanted.

He squirmed in fear but he’s too frail and the two guys holding him is too strong even for their lanky figure.

The tragedy that happened to him seemed to replay on his head as he squeezed his eyes shut and accepted that another will happen when he heard an ear-splitting noise close behind him like _guitar_ _strings_ snapping all at once as he felt the grip on his arms gone.

**

“Oya, oya? Kuroo, you brought your _most cherished_ guitar eh? Must be impressing someone today!”

Kuroo laughed as he entered the backstage of the venue for their gig today and was immediately greeted by his best buddy and the band's drummer with a tease.

"Oho, oho, oho. Lame jokes seemed to be natural for you Bokuto. You know what? It won’t work." He retorted back as he fist-bumped with Bokuto. The latter mocked hurt for a bit but then laughed afterwards. Kuroo knew the two-tone haired man ever since they were little, so snide comments they exchanged and petty arguments they shared are nothing but a showcase of how close their relationship is.

"It's nice to know you're finally here, Kuroo-san, considering you were the band vocalist and the one the manager contacted— _and_ the one who managed to be late." Akaashi, Bokuto's soulmate and the band's all-around player (he could practically play any instrument but he could play the rondalla the best), said in his usual monotone voice. Though his eyes shines with humor upon watching the two interact.

"Hey, Akaashi! Don't talk like that! You wound me!" Kuroo mocked hurt this time, over dramatically clutching his chest. Akaashi just rolled his eyes then smiled a small smile. The bedhead smirked back as he heard Bokuto swoon beside him.

"AKAASHI! PLEASE DO THAT AGAIN!"

He laughed as Bokuto bugged his already irritated boyfriend to smile once more. Akaashi kept on denying his soulmate in different shades of monotone that Kuroo had a hard time containing his laugh.

But when the drummer encircled his arms around Akaashi's waist and trailed the tattoo engraved on the delicate skin of the right side of his neck, Kuroo stiffened for a bit and shrugged off the jealousy creeping on his chest. Don't get him wrong, he's not jealous of Akaashi nor Bokuto, won’t be and will never be, rather, he's jealous because his friends found each other as soulmates.

Ever since he became aware of the concept of that special bond, he'd been curious as well as envious of the people he knew that found theirs. His parents, for example. They loved each other to the ends of the universe and back, no matter how tough the obstacle their family faced, they always find a way to end it with a smile.

He wants that.

The feeling of warmth and giddiness one feels just thinking about a certain person so special for you. Having that person as the last one you see before you sleep and the first one you see in the morning. Hearing their voice and cracking a sincere, warm smile because you find that their voice is your own personal lullaby. Holding their hand and feel that the both of you are two jigsaw puzzle pieces that fits perfectly. Wanting to touch and trace every line and detail of the mark that screams that person is yours and you are theirs—like how Bokuto traces the swirls and lines Akaashi’s tattoo possess.

It’s a beautiful one. One that is unique like the rest of the revealed tattoos

Kuroo wonders what his tattoo would look like and what would they mean if he ever meets his soulmate.

“Guys, enough of that lovey-dovey scene of yours. The gig will start in five -minutes so, please, we have to set up already.” A deep and threatening voice snapped the trio from their antics and saw Daichi standing on the doorway, hands on crossed on his well-toned chest. A smile _too_ eerie to be considered a smile but rather a grimace plastered on his face.

Bokuto and Kuroo saluted while Akaashi tried to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks by picking up the guitar leaning against Bokuto’s beat box and slung it on his shoulder. Today, the pianist will be playing guitar because the songs they’ll play are acoustic.

After setting up, he greeted first their audience and made some humorous talks before playing. No one could tell but Kuroo’s actually on the edge before every performance despite being good at it and doing it for multiple times for two years already. He inhaled deeply then strummed his guitar—the one his parents crafted for him.

With that, he forgot his insecurities, forgot that people were watching him. He just poured his heart out while singing and playing the guitar. He wanted to close his eyes but he’s afraid he might look like a sap. So every now and then. He’ll make an eye contact and close his eyes briefly.

Kuroo glanced his wrist when it’s time for the chorus, gazing at the incoherent future tattooed on it and glanced back up, noticing a guy with long pudding hair outside the establishment checking something from his phone. He decided to ignore him and was about to revert his gaze but he found himself regressing back to his spot—then he saw something on the guy’s wrist. His eyes widened but composed himself quickly before he could do any mistakes on playing.

_Amongst all the celestial bodies,_  
you shine the most remarkably.  
'It is too late' is not what I want to say,  
not after I began to understand you.

“Kuroo-san, is something wrong?” Akaashi whispered beside him. He nodded and smiled a bit to say that he’s alright. But when he looked outside again, the guy was gone.

Kuroo stopped playing without a second thought.

He immediately grabbed his guitar and put it on its case beside his stool and slung it on his shoulders. The audience are murmuring already while his band mates are now bombarding him questions.

“Bro! What happened?”

“What are you doing, Kuroo?”

“I’m sorry. I have to go now.” He ignored them and jumped out of the stage, startling some of the customers. The manager ran after him even before he could get out of the double glass doors threatening him things he didn’t bother to hear and kept thinking about the guy he saw earlier.

He’s aware that he might be doing something foolish now. But he’s too _desperate_. He wanted to follow that guy, wondering if he’s his _soulmate_. You see, most soulmates found have similar locations for their tattoos, only on the opposite part. Like Akaashi and Bokuto, Bokuto has his tattoo on the left side of his neck while Akaashi’s on the right side.

The guy has his own blurred blob on his left wrist.

_In truth, I always knew that._  
Conflict and lies can never die out,  
I want to believe in you, I can't believe in you;  
because it's as if you're going to lay waste to everything in an instant.

He got out of the establishment and saw the guy enter a street across the establishment so he went for the overpass. Running like he’s life is on the line. Ignoring the strange looks he got from some passerby.

When he stepped out of the overpass, he saw him again turn into the second street so he continued to run after him. But he heard Daichi and Bokuto’s calls from behind him so he decided to wait for them and at least give them a brief explanation. Praying that the guy won’t be fast enough to vanish on his sight.

“Dude! Good thing we caught up! What’s wrong with you?” Bokuto asked exasperated but Kuroo just gave him a look and said, “I’m sorry, okay? I don’t have time to explain much earlier, especially _now_ , but I just wanted you to know that I might’ve seen my _soulmate_. So, excuse me!” he ran again after he said that, leaving his bandmates dumbfounded but they ran after him too due to curiosity.

Kuroo was frustrated that that’s only what he could say to his friends for the time being as well as the fact that he didn’t make an eye contact with the stranger. Though things won’t be much exciting if—

His blood froze when he stopped a few meters away from the guy, now surrounded with guys that look like drug addicts.

He knows he couldn’t move, he doesn’t know why—maybe because of shock, or anger mixed up with pent up frustration or fear. Fear not because of the guys surrounding his potential soulmate, but because he’s afraid for the safety of _his_ soulmate.

Kuroo decided he’s the one when his body moved on his own upon seeing the guy squeeze his eyes in resignation as they restrain him and started to do _things_ to him.

Red was all he could see when he swung the guitar to gain force and hit the first guy holding _his soulmate_ as well as the other guys.

“What the fuck?!” one of the guy screeched. Kuroo’s too _mad_ to be describing his features. They stood back up and attacked him, throwing punches on his way but dodged them like he’s just dancing.

Maybe he should thank it to his fast reflexes when he played volleyball.

He let go of his guitar, letting it unceremoniously drop on the ground, snapping more strings in the process despite being in the case and kicked another guy on the balls. He admits that he was never the one who’d be into fist fights and such but something is urging him to do so right now—if not _killing_ them.

They ran after some more beatings from him. The same time his bandmates reached them and saw the mess Kuroo made.

“This is too much.” He heard Daichi muttered but he ignored them again and went straight for the stranger, no, his _soulmate_ (how many times do I have to emphasize it?) who’s now staring at him wide-eyed and shocked from everything.

_I don't have any great expectations, but_  
as long as you're here, I'm satisfied with just that.  
Even if a hundred years pass by, I wish  
that these feelings will never change.

Every step Kuroo took, the worse the burning on his wrist gets. The heat his tattoo emanates should've hurt him—but all he could feel is bliss as he stared deeper into those cat-like, gold eyes. He doesn't know if the person on front of him feels the same feelings he does or he's just numb with the events that just happened

He wanted to chuckle with that thought. Finding it _too_ endearing that he blushed.

"Kuroo! The fuck you did with your guitar?" Someone blurted out but he couldn't recognize it as he watched the guy stare at the broken guitar this time. Kuroo wants those eyes on him again, wanted to keep staring at him but it fixed its gaze on the guitar.

Guilt swimming on it.

No one knew the sentimental value of that guitar except Kuroo's bandmates so maybe his soulmate picked that information based on the reaction of whoever asked that damned question.

_It's the reason why I raised my voice._

"Hey." He said when he's half a meter through the stranger who directed his gaze on him again. Kuroo's heart felt warmer than ever, not until the stranger looked down.

"I'm Kuroo—"

"Why would you do that?" _Why would you let your guitar break for me? Why would you risk your_ career _saving this stranger?_ Was the unspoken question that echoed across the little distance between them.

Shock passed by Kuroo’s face for a second then a smile slowly drew itself on his lips.

_Magnificent like a jewel,_  
I can see you as if you were an elliptical thought.  
The star's song - that is your song,  
It reverberates throughout that world, hey

"I'd rather let that guitar break if it means saving _my_ _soulmate_ ," he said without hesitation and lots of conviction. As if on cue, the stranger looked at his left wrist and his cat-like eyes widened.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, your soulmate. And your name is?" He added with a wider smile this time.

**

Kenma suddenly wanted to laugh when his soulmate introduced himself. Instead of laughing he looked at Kuroo with amusememt in his eyes and said, "I thought you're a cool guy. But all I can see is a hopeless romantic _nerd_ on front of me."

They heard snickers at the back and saw a two-toned bulky guy with two dark-haired guys smiling warmly at them. Kenma’s heart skipped a beat upon those look, the trauma of his childhood encounters with soulmates coming at him full force.

_What if my mother met her soulmate without dying?_

"Dude! Your soulmate hit the jackpot!" The two-toned man laughed, leaning against the guy with curly, dark hair and deep emerald eyes that Kenma assumes as his soulmate. They looked so happy and contented with each other, he wondered if his mother would look like that if only she lived. What if—

A touch on his shoulder pulled him away from his destructive thoughts and saw a knowing look from his so-called soulmate covered in an amused smile.

"Ouch, I'm hurt Kitten." Kuroo mused, making Kenma scrunch his nose with the nickname. _And since when I became an animal offspring?_ He thought, irritated.

"Hey! What's with the expression? The name suits you! Though, if you want me to stop, you should start introducing yourself." Kuroo said with a sly smile, making Kenma sigh.

_What a smooth bastard._

"Kenma… "

"What? Couldn't hear you?"

"I said Kozume Kenma! Now stop calling me 'kitten'!"

"Okay, if you say so."

Kuroo kept on calling him 'kitten' though.

But alas, the chains bounding him from his dark past finally dissipated into thin air and light creeped through the unfilled gaps of his haphazardly built wall.

The next night, Kenma went to his shift again like the usual, hoping none of what happened yesterday reached the ears of his workmates. He talked about it with Yaku, and he hoped the soon-to-be-teacher didn't tell it to his obnoxious friends.

Anyways, they're still on their leave.

Or maybe not, considering the two tall figures leaning over the counter while having a conversation with Osamu who noticed his presence first.

“Yo, Kenma! It seems like Karma got back to you yesterday for ditching our shift.” The barista snickered, earning a sincerely passionate ‘fuck you’ from the mentioned pudding. Terushima and Oikawa then immediately scrambled to him and cornered him on an unoccupied table, eyes gleaming with a predatory glow that it seems like they have long fangs bared out and sticky drool dripping from their mouth. Not to mention the dark and intimidating aura they’re emanating.

_Ugh. Mori’s_ so reliable. Kenma groaned as he let the two invade his personal space. Oikawa suddenly pulled his left hand and exposed the tattoo he’d been hiding under the thick grey fabric of his hoodie. Terushima let out a very _unmanly_ screech in delight.

_Seriously, are they high school gossiping girls?_ He wanted to ask the two now excitedly chatting to each other and guessing what Kenma’s soulmate look like.

“Say, Ken-chan. What does your savior-slash-soulmate look like?” Oikawa asked as the brunette excitedly snapped his head towards the pudding who flinched, thinking that the former might lose his head with the sudden action.

“Eh?”

 “Don’t ‘eh’ me, Ken-chan. I told you guys what Iwa-chan looked like after we met and showed you his picture, now you’re just gonna ‘eh’ us when it’s your turn to boast your _soulmate_?” the brunette scolded as he unconsciously caressed the tattoo on Kenma’s wrist. The latter sighed in defeat, not wanting to receive any more annoying whines from Oikawa, much less from Terushima who looks like he’s about to bring havoc in the little café.

“Fine. Just a minute.” Kenma muttered then scrolled through his contacts and called a certain bed head. Oikawa and Terushima glanced at each other, wanting to laugh at the action the pudding did.

“Kuro, could you—“

“What a lazy kitten.” A sudden voice drawled from the entrance of the staff room, cutting the pudding head from what he’s saying, then chuckled, Kenma’s eyes widened and saw Kuroo in their uniform, a white polo under a black vest and a black apron adorning his waist.

“The hell are you doing here?” he asked then ended the call, Kuroo hummed then casually strolled behind the counter. The store’s phone rang, gathering the employees’ attention before Osamu attended to it, being their obedient delivery boy and all-around staff. The delivery boy nodded at them then immediately prepared what’s needed since he knows he’d be the only one who’ll act up on an order that moment.

“Ah, I want to see you, kitten.” The bed head said then winked, making Kenma roll his eyes while Oikawa fake-swooned and Terushima started fawning over the ‘intruder’. _Seriously, I can never take this guy seriously if he won’t be initiating it._ The pudding sighed at the thought then glared at his work mates who’s already creating a ruckus.

“Shut the hell up, the three of you if you wouldn’t want Suga-san to see you making ruckus in here.” He muttered, walking nonchalantly until he reached his post behind the counter. Oikawa and Terushima visibly paled at the warning Kenma gave, then scurried off beside him.

“…and I was ignored.” Kuroo muttered, following suit to the three baristas who are now tending a woman of her mid-twenties with curly, raven hair that reached the root of her neck and is wearing a fitted beige dress and black pumps.

She seemed to be uninterested when upon coming in, but when she saw Oikawa, Terushima and _Kuroo_ (of all people) behind the counter, looking oh-so dashing and giving that lady-killer vibe—though the bed head seemed to be unaware of this since he’s trying to get how to do the job inside the café. A vein throbbed on Kenma’s temple when Kuroo smiled at the woman who kept herself from swooning and just batted her eyelashes instead.

_Ugh. What a flirt_. The pudding thought. It does _not_ help that Oikawa and Terushima’s entertaining her seductions. Kenma let out a long, suffering sigh, seriously, why does he have to work with these gorgeous people? He just ignored the irritation bubbling inside his chest and attended to another customer—which isn’t a customer at all.

“Suga-san.” He greeted, smiling a small smile when his manager, and the owner of the café, beamed that award-winning smile at him. Kenma wanted to shield his eyes like he is looking directly at the sun, but he didn’t, a blush creeping on his cheeks. _This café really harbors_ beautiful _people._ Kenma thought, well maybe he’s an exception for those beautiful people (fuck _no_ ).

“How are you faring today, Kenma? Is there anything [ _anyone_ ] disturbing you? You look a bit irritated.” Sugawara mused with his knowing smile of his. The pudding didn’t miss that mischievous glint on his manager’s cream-colored orbs as well as the underlying message behind his innocent words.

“I’ll just get your usual, Suga-san.” Kenma muttered as he skittered away. Sugawara chuckled lightly then half-yelled, “Wanna talk about it?” in a playful tone. He was rewarded with a glare from Kenma then he laughed lightly.

“Oh, Kou-chan! Good evening!” Oikawa greeted from behind the counter, Terushima and Kuroo’s head snapped towards in his direction, the former giving a bright smile while the latter just smiled awkwardly, albeit anxious (?) as he lightly bowed his head in acknowledgement. Sugawara raised his eyebrow at the new face but smiled after wards.

“Good evening to you too, Tooru—oh, and who is this new face on my cafe?” Sugawara acknowledged Kuroo with a warm smile that the bedhead returned instantly. Then he turned to customer, now visibly ogling at him, then the warm smile immediately burned, making the lady flinch and scamper away with her order.

“Uh, what did just happen?” Kuroo asked as he watched the glass double doors sway after the lady made her leave. Sugawara hummed then propped his right arm on the counter and leaned on it, “Just some pest control,” was the reply.

“Huh. _Really,_ Kou-chan? That’s rough,” Terushima snickered from his post. Oikawa did the same and said, “You’re a real devil in disguise.”

“Oh shut it, you two. Get back to work!” Sugawara chuckled then faced Kuroo, who now looked like everything made sense after hearing that inside joke.

“So…you’re the manager, huh? Nice to meet you then. I’m—“

“Kuroo Tetsurou, soulmate of my little barista? Yeah, I know you. Yaku told me about you,” Sugawara stated then turned around after he motioned Kuroo to follow him. The bedhead obliged as he walked alongside the counter until he’s able to follow behind the silver-haired man. Curiosity started to gnaw on his mind when they entered Sugawara’s office and the man hadn’t faced him yet, like it’s a fucked-up cliché drama on televisions where a bombshell would be dropped and then a big cliffhanger follows after.

That’s what it feels for Kuroo anyway.

“Say, Kuroo-san,” Sugawara suddenly said, tone hitting a low pitch and sultry, almost purring—but not in a seductive way—in fact, Kuroo felt threatened for his life right now. Cold wind caressed Kuroo’s skin and he almost jumped, it would be embarrassing if he did so, but being embarrassed is the last thing he needs to mind right now.

He really felt like Sugawara’s going to kill him if he even moved or take his eyes away from the man.

“…You’ll take care of Kenma, right?” the manager continued. Kuroo tensed with the sudden question, catching him off-guard and he’s suddenly at loss for words to say. It isn’t like he won’t take care of Kenma, it’s already a given since they’d be together until Death comes for one of them—

_Holy shit, I can’t afford that_. Kuroo thought at the sudden idea of Kenma dying and leaving alone—or maybe Kenma leaving him alone in general left a bad taste in his mouth. All in all, it was the worst thought that hit him right now.       

Then Kuroo found himself saying, “That goes without saying.”

**

**OMAKE**

“So, what brings you here , Kuroo-san?”

“Hmm? Asides from wanting to see Kenma—“

“That’s just so _sweet_ Kuroo-san!”

“—I know right? Anyway, asides from that, me and my band’s in kind of a pinch?”

“Oh, you have a band?”

“Yeah, didn’t Oikawa or Terushima told you?”

“Not yet.”

“Anyways, I saw you have a stage here at your café, maybe we could…?”

“ _That_ would be a good idea Kuroo-san. Can I meet your band tomorrow?”

“Sure thing! Thank you very much.”

“Anything for Kenma.”

“But I’m not—“

“Shush you. You’re Kenma’s soulmate so it’s the same.”

“I dunno whether to be offended or not,”

“Won’t confirm anything!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> THIS was supposed to be posted this Valentine's Day, but then we got busy for the preparations of JS Prom and I didn't have the time to finish writing this. (I actually started writing this a month ago but writer's block happened then JS). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
